A tu derecha
by Flynig Endeyng
Summary: No había brillante sonrisa, ni belleza exorbitante ni vibraciones que le hacían temblar las piernas En lugar de eso, una línea amarga en forma de labios, un rostro triste y una imagen tan igual a la suya. /Tokio Hotel/TWC..


**-A tú derecha-**

**-**

**-x-**

Bill siempre esperó al amor de su vida. En su corazón mantenía la esperanza de que algún día llegara a su puerta y entonces todo sería perfecto. Posiblemente, lo haría con una bolsa de gomitas y un oso "teddy" en mano para entregárselo con amor.

Ya se lo imaginaba, enamorado de tal manera que con sólo verlo saldrían los suspiros de sus labios a todas horas. Según él, sería atractivo, de brillante sonrisa y sus brazos se amoldarían con facilidad a su cintura, al igual que sus manos, que se pasearían con naturalidad sobre él, haciendo vibrar extasiado su cuerpo ante su sólo contacto. Porque sería natural besarse y acariciarse sin pudor alguno. Sin mencionar las miradas ladinas y los besos fugaces que serían el pan de cada día.

Se derretía como mantequilla de sólo pensar en los poemas que serían recitados en sus oídos, sin mencionar las cartas de amor y los mensajes de texto que llegarían de improviso, provocándole un sonrojo a sus mejillas.

Todo sería mágico y perfecto, pero ¿cuánto se tardaría en llegar?

No había día en que no estuviera atento a su llegada, él sabía que aparecería tarde o temprano. Él lo sabía.

…

_A sus doce años, Bill creyó haberlo encontrado en una bonita niña de rizos castaños y mirada risueña. Era su compañera de clase y tomaba asiento frente a él._

_Su corazón palpitaba emocionado cada vez que la niña volteaba a verlo y le decía "¿Me prestas tu lápiz?". Él no respondía nada por más que quisiera, sólo tomaba el lápiz y se lo daba viéndolo por última vez, ya que jamás se los regresaba, por lo cual tenía que comprarse uno nuevo casi todos los días. _

_Fue en busca de Tom por ayuda, necesitaba decírselo y hacerle saber que aquella niña era por quien había estado esperando. Tom al saber hizo un gesto extraño en el rostro y sólo dijo:_

— _Díselo Bill, tal vez ella sienta lo mismo._

_Y esa mañana, después del timbre del recreo, corrió hacia ella quien estaba a punto de irse tras haber cerrado la puerta de su casillero._

— _Me gustas…_

— _¡Oh!, tú no me gustas…_

_Un "crack" se oyó muy dentro de Bill… Su corazón se había roto. Tuvo ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo, se mantuvo fuerte… Debía hacerlo._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Tu cabello es rubio, mamá dice que las personas rubias son tontas._

_Los ojitos de Bill se abrieron de golpe, la niña giró y se fue, dejándolo solo y con una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla._

_La niña definitivamente era bonita, tenía una brillante sonrisa y hacía suspirar a su corazón. Ella no era la del problema, el problema era él. Su mentecilla infantil no dejaba de repetírselo mientras Tom acariciaba sus cabellos y lo abrazaba después de haberle confesado que el amor de su vida lo había rechazado._

— _Ella es la tonta, tú eres perfecto Bill, nadie es más bonito que tú…_

_Bill, sin embargo, no le creyó. Su cabello no era perfecto. _

_Él no era perfecto._

_Al día siguiente su cabello lucía teñido, pero no buscó a la niña. Tom sólo había logrado convencerlo de que ella no era a quien esperaba, pero de todas maneras su cabello cambió a negro. El amor de su vida no lo volvería a tomar desprevenido. No de esa manera._

…

Ese día no tenían nada que hacer, eran sus primeras vacaciones de la gira Schrei y se encontraban descansando en casa. Bill miró triste a Tom y se tiró en su cama.

— Tom, estoy tan cansado…

— No luces como alguien que ha trabajado mucho— se acomodó a su lado con las manos cruzadas por detrás de la cabeza.

— Estoy cansado Tom, de esperar…

— ¿A quién? No sabía que esperabas a alguien.

— Al amor de mi vida, a mi alma gemela… ¿Qué tal si ha pasado por mi camino y yo no lo he visto? Es terrible…

— Tal vez sea al revés… —sugirió su gemelo.

— ¿Y si el amor de mi vida está esperando a otro Bill?— continuó el moreno ignorándolo— ¿Y si el Bill que soy ahora no es lo suficiente bueno para él?

— En ese caso no creo que sea tu verdadero amor…

— ¡Oh Tom! De todas maneras tengo miedo de no encontrarlo… De que él no me busque…

— Lo hará, Bill, lo hará.

Bill deseó que las palabras de su hermano fueran ciertas.

…

_Con quince años recién cumplidos, Bill creyó volverlo a encontrar. Tenía quince y un mundo lleno de sueños. Tom siempre le decía que caminara con los pies firmes en la tierra, nadie podía caminar entre las nubes…_

_Bill en contradicción con eso, sabía que podía volar. Sólo necesitaba con quien hacerlo y él presentía que pronto las estrellas no serían tan lejanas._

_Ese presentimiento se llamaba Ben, un atractivo chico de ojos azules y sonrisa chispeante. Era un chico, sí. Dudó varias veces sobre eso, pero llegó a la conclusión de que a su corazón no le importaba si fuese mujer u hombre. Él sólo necesitaba ese alguien especial sin importar su género._

_Ben asistía a las mismas clases de piano que tomaba todos los lunes, y en definitiva, era perfecto. Hacía que las mariposas revolotearan en su interior cada vez que cruzaban palabra, cuando se iban juntos a casa y en especial, cuando en clase Bill se imaginaba que cada nota que Ben tocaba, era especialmente para él. Su corazón se estrujaba: Ben era esa persona._

_Y volvió a correr hacia Tom cuando no aguantaba las ganas por declararle su amor a Ben, y su hermano otra vez hizo ese gesto extraño en su rostro. Sin embargo, ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar quién rayos era ese chico que Bill le mencionaba._

— _Estoy seguro que ese tal Ben, te dirá lo mismo…_

_Al lunes siguiente, Bill citó al chico al final de la clase. No podía esperar más, todo sería tan bonito como en sus sueños. Sus manos se entrelazarían y compartirían juntos su primer beso. _

_Las últimas notas habían sonado y Ben ya lo esperaba en la puerta. Casi se abalanzó a él de la simple emoción._

— _Te quiero Ben… Te quiero y mucho…_

— _A mí no me gustan los niños…_

— _Pero..._

— _Y aunque me gustaran no querría salir contigo. Te acompañaba a tu casa sólo por que me das lástima, ¿quién más querría acompañar a un niño que parece una niña fea?_

_Su casa se le hacía demasiado lejos. Aún así, movió sus piernas tan rápido como pudo y se esforzó en pensar que llovía y no que eran sus lágrimas las que mojaban su rostro. _

_Tom al verlo llegar tan destrozado, lo abrazó dándole algo de consuelo. Él siempre estaba para sostener a Bill._

— _Lo que sea que te haya dicho, estoy seguro que no es verdad. Nada lo es…_

— _Soy horrible, muy horrible —era lo único que Bill decía._

— _No lo eres, Bill._

_Por alguna razón, las palabras no confortaron del todo a Bill. Así que sus ropas de niño cambiaron, su maquillaje se refinó y dejó sus uñas crecer. Él debía ser demasiado hermoso para que nunca más su nuevo amor se le negara. No importaba qué, el debía serlo._

…

Pero tal vez el problema estaba en Bill. Quizás el amor de su vida esperaba a otro Bill y no a ése Bill que ahora representaba.

Conforme pasaban los años, la desesperanza invadía su corazón. Por donde quiera que veía, el mundo parecía encontrar a su alma gemela, menos él y Tom. Al menos su hermano tenía a las odiosas groupies.

— Ya me cansé, realmente me cansé.

— Vamos Bill, estás exagerando.

— No. Me quedaré solo, sin haber amado ni nada…envejeceré con sentado en una vieja mecedora con Kasimir al lado, y estaré calvo y sin uñas. Totalmente fuera de moda.

Tom negó divertido con la cabeza y tomó las manos de Bill.

— Yo estaré contigo siempre, por muy viejo y arrugado que te pongas.

…

_Dieciséis años tenía Bill cuando aseguraba y perjuraba que su amor verdadero había llegado para él. No recordaba su nombre, puesto que nunca se lo preguntó, lo importante era que con cada roce que tenían, una sensación de calidez le envolvía de pies a la cabeza y hacía a su corazón latir con fuerza. Era él, por fin. Esta vez, sí era él._

_Lo vio de casualidad en una tienda de instrumentos musicales mientras acompañaba a Tom a comprar su nueva Gibson. Grata fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que el tipo trabajaba en ese lugar, mentalmente anotó la dirección. Iría cuantas veces le fuese posible._

_Pero su nueva vida de famoso no le daba suficiente libertad para ir a la dichosa tienda y comprar cualquier cosa con tal de ver al chico de sus sueños. Tom, quien sabía de la pequeña nueva obsesión de Bill, le aconsejaba que se olvidara de él. _

_Apenas lo conocía, ni sabía su nombre y ya suponía que era el amor de su vida. No, Tom no se fiaba de eso. _

_Bill le agradeció profundamente sus palabras y buenos consejos, pero finalmente él sólo escuchaba a su corazón y este le decía que se confesara antes de que la vida los separara definitivamente. Suspiró._

_Ese jueves antes de salir nuevamente de gira, entró a la tienda y para su suerte no había nadie. Sólo él y su sueño. Tomó aire y se armó de valor._

— _Sé que no nos conocemos, a penas hablamos y todo eso…_

— _¿Me quieres decir algo?_

— _Yo creo… Me gustas_

— _¿Es una broma? Por muy gay que sea, no eres mi tipo amigo._

— _Yo pensé… Tú siempre me sonreías…_

— _Escucha, no te sientas mal, pero no me gustan los tipos lindos ¿sabes?_

_Un dejà vu cruzó por su mente. Salió casi corriendo de ahí y fue a su refugio personal: los brazos de su hermano, de Tom. Como una película vieja, que se repite y repite, así se sentía su destrozado corazón. Tom besaba su frente y lo consolaba._

— _Si ellos vieran lo que yo veo en ti, nada de esto estaría pasando. No llores, Bill, no vale la pena._

— _Tomi…_

— _Eres perfecto así como eres._

_Su bonito cabello negro dejó de ser liso en poco tiempo. Una melena de león se extendía por todos lados y en lugar de usar sombra negra, usó una azul. En lugar de ponerse un collar, se colocó dos._

_Estaba radiante, ¿Cómo no conseguir a ese alguien especial vestido de aquella forma?_

…

Bill se hizo su último cambio, su último intento por ser feliz. Unas rastas parecidas a las de su hermano invadieron la parte baja de su cabeza. Blancas y negras.

Al ver su imagen no lo podía creer, por fin era tan bello como siempre lo deseó.

Al verlo de esa manera, Tom quiso decir algo, pero no dijo nada. Bill tomó eso como una aprobación, estaba listo para su nuevo amor. Pero pasaban las horas, los minutos y los días, y si no fuera por Tom, él estaría solo y desanimado.

Tom no regañaba a su gemelo, ni se inmutaba cada vez que pasaba con frustración el delineador negro en sus ojos, aún cuando estaba perfectamente maquillado.

— Sé tú mismo, Bill — era todo lo que decía.

Bill no sabía de donde salía eso, él siempre era él.

…

_Tenía veinte años y la esperanza se había ido por la borda. Nadie llegó, nadie lo rechazó. Tom era el único que estaba ahí ahora que hallaba todo perdido, oyendo sus quejas, sus lamentos. Abrazándolo y borrando sus lágrimas. _

— _Nadie parece quererme Tomi, a nadie le gusta como soy. Algo siempre está mal en mí y yo no sé qué más hacer, porque el amor de mi vida parece no querer llegar y yo estoy tan cansado… _

— _Mis brazos siempre estuvieron y estarán abiertos para ti… —Tom dudó._

_Bill por primera vez se fijó en su hermano, algo dentro le hizo intuir qué era lo que le iba a decir. _

— _Lo sé, pero…_

— _Tú me dijiste alguna vez que tenías miedo de que tu verdadero amor pasara por tu camino y no te dieras cuenta. ¿Nunca pensaste en voltear a tu derecha, Bill?_

_Y las palabras se negaron a salir de sus labios, el silencio de Tom lo decía todo. Él lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas y Bill a penas se dio cuenta de lo mucho que él también le amaba._

…

Bill no podía creer lo que veía. Ahí delante estaba su hermano, tan diferente como había recordado haberlo visto esa mañana. Ya no había rastas ni cabello rubio, en su lugar unas trenzas negras se tejían en su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Tom?

— Yo también me cansé de que no me notaras…

No había brillante sonrisa, ni belleza exorbitante ni vibraciones que le hacían temblar las piernas En lugar de eso, una línea amarga en forma de labios, un rostro triste y una imagen tan igual a la suya. Su corazón de pronto se sintió tan pequeño y latió dolorosamente lento.

Las lágrimas se desbordaban, su bonito maquillaje se había arruinado. El spray, su camisa favorita y demás accesorios quedaron en el olvido. Tomó a Tom de su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza, jamás en la vida alguien lo había hecho sentir así.

— Tú no necesitas cambiar para que las personas te amen. Yo siempre te he amado, con o sin maquillaje, en cualquiera de tus formas. Yo no necesito que cambies, sólo necesito a Bill, sólo a ti.

— Todo este tiempo…

— Desde el Bill rubio hasta el Bill copia de su hermano…

Aquella necesidad ciega del amor de su vida fue olvidada por los demandantes besos de Tom. No se asustó, ni lo rechazó. Se estaba dejando llevar por su corazón, como él solía hacerlo.

Las dudas, los temores y las preguntas serían para después. ¿Qué importaba si su propio hermano era su verdadero amor, su único amor?

Por primera vez era feliz, por primera vez el amor se desbordaba por sus ojos y por primera vez, sentía lo que era ser correspondido.

No había mariposas en su estómago, pero sí una estampida de elefantes. No había gomitas ni ositos de peluche, pero sí existían dulces besos y abrazos que lo harían sentir como un oso de peluche. No había nada de lo que se había imaginado, pero lo que existía en este momento, era mucho mejor.

**-x-**

**-**

**Sólo diré una cosa…¡¡¡¡Muchas gracias Yuki!!!! Es mi nueva Beta¿¿ saben?? Ella me acogió en sus brazos y corrigió mis insanos errores..¡Oh!, juró que la quiero tanto T^T….Bien, después de tanta cursilería..XD…Por cierto, a toda persona rubia que haya leído esto, ****pido disculpas, ****lo hice con la mínima intención de ofender, ¿algo tenía que poner no creen xD?**

**Nos leemos luego. **

_**F. Endeyng**_


End file.
